Not The Only One
by BellaTheZombieLover
Summary: It's going to be a long ride to Washington. A difficult one too. What am I going to say to her when I see her? "Hey Alice, You got powers? Me too!" I'm so stupid. I better think of one quick. Oh I got it! "You're not the only one, Alice. I'm like you. Hi, I'm Project Tallie, nice to meet you." That's it...
1. Chapter 1

_P.O.V of T_

Lately it's been harder than usual. I've just been watching my former group as they survive this world, or what's left of it anyways. A while back I decided to leave the group, thought they would do better without me. Problem is, I never actually left them. I couldn't leave them, ya know?

I think I just hit number three of those kidnapping sort of things. My old friend, Jacob, told me about one other who is like me. I plan on finding her once my old group gets to a safer place. To be honest, they have been doing okay but they're running pretty low on food supplies. I can't help them with that though.

I wonder if this other can do what I can do...

It's been decided. I find her. I need to let her know that... She's not the only one.

* * *

T hopped down from the building she used to watch her ex group. She grabbed her weaponry and began to plan out her journey. "I can use my motorcycle to get to Jacob. And Jacob is..." T then tapped her head in anger. She tried to remember specifically where she was that day. T usually gets short flashes of memories from the past when she thinks abnormally hard.

"Jacob is... He's at the... The..." She closed her eyes. T gasped and a memory hit her like a tsunami.

"There is one like you Tallie. Her name is Alice and the satellite currently says she's in Washington D.C."

"Washington D.C? That place is totally out of control, Jacob." Jacob angled the computer so T could see the live footage.

"They're trying to take it back? No way I'm ever going there."

* * *

T came back from the memory with another gasp. "No need for Jacob. White House here I come."

T gathered her items for the road. Food, a case of water she found yesterday, a SIG-Sauer P220 Sport handgun, and a TDI Vector that she stole from Umbrella. She put her guns in her jacket that she made herself. An old black leather jacket that belonged to her older brother. She hopped on her motorcycle and decided to say goodbye to her friends.

She never actually did say goodbye to them. She realized that she abandoned them, even if it was for their own good. They could die from the virus, or because she was around them. At least if she was around them, she could protect them as long as possible. Her mind was made.

T drove in the opposite direction of her group, which happened to be the right way. She prepared herself for what lies ahead, in Washington D.C.


	2. Chapter 2

After long a long day and a half of driving, I'm here. The wasteland that was once called Washington D.C. It was awful quiet on the way here though. Probably because all of the infected are huddled up at the White House. My drive is really powerful at the moment so I don't think any infected wants to get in my way to Alice. I wonder if Alice is an open kind of person. I guess I will know my answer when I see her.

I reached the top of a building and got low to use my binoculars. What I saw was horrifying. Infected just trying to climb un-climbable walls to get the fresh meat that is flesh. I almost felt bad for the little bastards until I got startled by some weird flying, bird, infected, thingy. I then began to wonder, "If I can't get in through the gates, then maybe I could fly over the gates. But with what Tallie?" That was the big question, Fly over the gates with what. A plane? Now where am I going to get a plane. A helicopter? I can't get one of those either. Then I got a better idea. Fire a flare.

I reached in my custom made jacket pocket and pulled out a flare gun with 5 flares I found on a dead guy in Wyoming. I looked in my hands and saw that the flares are different colors. I could get a show going on huh? Anyways... I loaded the flare, ready to fire while I looked at the people on top of the gates, guarding them. Once they looked in my direction, I fire. Maybe they will notice if the infected notice too because, they could see the flare and, ya know, eat my face. Alright, here goes nothing!

* * *

T fired the flare gun, and suddenly got the urge to wave her hands wildly in the air, so that they could see her. She used her binoculars to see if they were looking over here. The infected most definitely saw it because they were starting to come towards the flare. It seemed like they saw her because they sent a helicopter out towards her direction. The helicopter stood above T and threw down a ladder for her to climb. She started climbing as the helicopter rose a little above the building, just to be safe from the infected.

When T got inside the helicopter she was greeted by some soldiers. "We didn't think there were anymore survivors in D.C." One of them hollered over the helicopter's noise. "I drove here, actually. I heard of this place and I'm trying to find someone." He took off his helmet that covered his face completely. "I'm John and this is my friend, Fernando Lopez. We call him Lopez." T shook their hands. "I'm T nice to meet you guys." They all sat down and were flown back to the White House.

They all hopped off one by one as the helicopter quieted down. John started walking so T followed. She tapped him on the shoulder lightly. "You might know who I'm looking for." He stopped and turned around facing T. "Whoever you were looking for in Washington is probably dead, T." She then busted out laughing. T noticed him staring at her very seriously. She then stopped and put on a guilty face. "Why are you laughing about that?" T crinkled her eyebrow before she replied. "The person I am looking for seriously can't die. She is practically indestructible like me. You probably don't know her." T began to walk back towards the helicopter when she was stopped by John's touch. He grabbed her wrist. "What's her name..." T smiled and turned back around walking through the entrance with an arm wrapped around John. "I'll know her when I see her."

* * *

The hallway's really long and stretchy which is how I pictured the inside of the White House. Multiple doors and people guarding them. Everything seemed really fast and by that I mean, all the people were rushing to get to where they are supposed to be. We then reach the oval office which is highly guarded. When I enter I see soldiers and a man sitting in the chair. Also a girl sitting by a big window. "Ah, John and Lopez! Who have we here?" The man in the desk said. He wore shades yet it's night time. His hair's slicked back and he's dressed really nicely. I just stare at the woman who sits on the window seal. The man gets up and I stop staring. He walks towards me and holds out his hand. I shake it and say, "I'm T, like the letter, not the drink." He laughed. "You can call me President. Alice, come here and meet T, like the letter!" Alice... My Alice? The Alice I have been looking for? Oh my gosh, so many questions. Right when she stands up I could feel the connection physically. By body language, she could too. The two projects together... Now that's interesting. What should I say to her? "I'm Alice..." she clears her throat. "Project Alice, I'm project Tallie. I have been looking for you."


End file.
